New Kid
by writingwillow
Summary: A new student enrolls at Ouran after moving from Scotland and she's put into class 1a with Haruhi and the twins. I'll post the pairing when it becomes obvious. Rating may, and probably will change in the future. Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

New kid

Disclaimer: I do not own Host club.

**New kid**

'_Damn'_ you thought. You hadn't really expected to start classes today you didn't even have your uniform yet, though you definitely preferred to spend at least the first day in relative comfort. But you also preferred to not have people bother you about it, you didn't care about stares, it was when people actually spoke to you that you hated.

'_And of course he has to arrange for someone to 'show me around campus' God as if this wasn't annoying enough already.'_ You stood, eyes unfocused, staring into space about three feet above the grinning old man at the desk in front of you.

Suddenly the door opened and closed with a snap, signaling the entrance of a dark haired girl in a boy's uniform. _'Okay, so this is my escort?'_ You thought.

"You asked to see me Mr. Souh?" She asked in a rather unexpressive tone.

"Yes, Mr. Fujioka. This is Miss Eileen Tech. She has just transferred here from Scotland." The girl looked at me in what I was only given to assume was slight curiosity.

"She has the same classes as you, so I thought perhaps you could show her around the campus."

She nodded. _'I guess either 'he' is rather effeminate, or she's got these retards fooled, unless they're in on it.' _I thought to myself as I followed 'him' out of the office.

He didn't really say anything, just said told me to follow him, our first class was about to start and led the way.

When we got to class I was asked to introduce myself in front of the class. I noticed my escort take a seat in between a set if identical twins as I gave the usual speech.

"Hi, my name is Eileen Tech. I just transferred here from Scotland."

Then it started, the twins sitting around the Fujioka kid started asking questions.

"What's up with the outfit, where's your uniform?" The one on the right asked. I sighed slightly it seems that this might be a long day.

"I just arrived in this country not long ago my uniform has yet to arrive." I answered. The twins smirked evilly. _'I might actually like them if they ever back off.'_ I thought seeing the mischievousness in their eyes.

Next it was a girl who spoke up.

"Who are your parents, what company do they own?" she asked condescendingly. I smiled at her evilly.

"I don't have parents, they both died when I was young. However, I do own a fairly successful publishing company, which I started a few years ago." The girl's face paled. She didn't know how to respond to that, it wasn't about parents at all any more she suddenly couldn't judge me on success.

The day went slowly, the twins apparently had all the same classes as I did as well, and they continued to try playing tricks on me. The tricks were innocent enough, pulling a chair out and stuff like that.

Eventually we came to lunch. The Fujioka kid, Haruhi I had overheard the twins calling 'him', turned to you slightly apologetically.

"Actually I don't normally eat in the cafeteria. I'm sure Kaoru and Hikaru can show you the way." He said.

"That isn't a problem, actually I…" I was cut off as the mentioned twins but into the conversation.

"Come on Haruhi…"

"You're supposed to be showing her around…"

"You have to come to the cafeteria too." The twins said and promptly grabbed us. While the older one dragged off my escort, the younger one attempted to do the same with me. Unfortunately for him I simply broke his grasp, much to his astonishment, and stepped away from him.

"As I attempted to tell your friend, I won't be going to the cafeteria, I don't eat lunch." I said simply and, grabbing my bag began to walk away. The younger one seemed to be a bit calmer than his counterpart though and quickly stopped me asking;

"Then what about your 'escort' won't you need someone to show you around so you don't get lost?" I turned to look at him and smirked as evilly as him or his brother.

"I only get lost when I want to. It's more of a bother to have an escort and have to ditch them than to find my way on my own." And with that I simply turned and walked away from him.

A/N Okay… well there's chapter one. I won't be posting the pairing until it becomes obvious. It's just more fun that way. I prefer to make you guess. That is after all the major motivation for this manga anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Host club.**

Eileen paced slowly in the space behind one of the buildings. She was mumbling to herself trying to answer some ridiculous question. Beside her, her bag lay next to the wall with an open notebook lying on top of it. So far she had only been able to write two pages today, between falling out of the storyline and her classes she hadn't done much of anything.

Right now her biggest problem was basically making up a spell, it was only looking through a spell book, but she wanted it to be appropriate. Perfectionism had never been one of her faults, but she always made sure her stories were as accurate as possible for fiction.

The problem was she kept thinking about those twins she had ditched. For the most part they seemed like the cliché mischievous twins, but there was something off about them, and their trans- gendered friend.

Giving up on getting anything written that day she slumped against the wall by her bag. She supposed that she just wasn't used to rich people. Sure she had been rich all of her life like all the other kids here, but she had also grown up an orphan, and traveled too much for any of it to matter.

Before long she got bored with sitting there and decided to 'explore' the school. Sitting there wasn't going to help her write anyway so she might as well do something.

She was just walking aimlessly down any corridor that caught her attention watching the people and doorways as she passed them. What astounded her was how everything could be so opulent and so uninteresting at the same time. You would think that with as much money was obviously spent on the building they could have done it with more than one or two colors, white and pink. Though she supposed that she just couldn't account for their taste, after all she assumed everything was just supposed to look as clean cut and shiny as possible.

After about ten minutes of walking she was beginning to agree with the twin she had ditched, it would be fairly easy to get lost in this place, the décor was the same wherever she went. Other than the few signs over the doors there was no real way to tell where you were. It would be hell if anyone was led into the place with a blindfold on and told to find their way out.

Still, it didn't bother her, she just kept walking around. She found the library easily enough, so she figured it wouldn't be too hard to get used to.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone in a dark cloak. It hid his face, but she assumed it was a boy, curious, she tried to follow him. Unfortunately it didn't take long for him to lose her, he probably hadn't even realized that he was being followed, though she was sure he had seen her at one point.

Still, lunch was probably ending soon, so she decided to find her way back to class.

**Sorry, that took WAY longer than it should have.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Host Club.**

Classes had gone more or less normally for the rest of the day. Even the twins seemed to have backed off after she had ditched them for lunch. Though it could have been that they simply gotten the point, that she wasn't there to make friends.

When classes finally ended she decided to go looking for the boy in the cloak. She didn't really have anything else to do for the rest of the day, mostly due to the school's rule against students working, she had had to hire someone to take over running her company while she finished, at which time she would take back the reigns. Of course just because she wasn't working officially didn't mean she couldn't keep writing, if it came down to it she just wouldn't publish anything she wrote until the school wasn't in a position to say anything.

She wandered around the school much like she had done before, only this time keeping an eye out for dark cloaks, which wouldn't be hard based on how bright the school was, anything dark should stick out like a sore thumb. Still, her luck held out, and she didn't see him.

Getting bored, she started looking into different rooms as she went. Most of the teachers and staff were gone, though a good deal of the students had stayed for clubs, or just to stay and chat with friends. The amount of kids that stayed was the only reason she thought there was a good chance the boy in the cloak might have stayed as well.

Most of the rooms she looked into were empty, classrooms mostly. She had looked around the art room, but hadn't seen anything interesting; most of the students seemed to have the same taste as whoever had decorated the school, bright and gaudy.

It wasn't until she walked into what was supposed to be a music room that she found anyone, and it definitely wasn't the boy in the cloak. As soon as she opened the door she saw a bunch of guys dressed up and posing like it was a photo shoot for a calendar. In the back of her mind she noted that her escort and the twins were among them, however, as soon as she saw them she made to back out.

To her displeasure, she was stopped by one of the more ridiculous looking of the boys as he immediately went to greet her, pulling her forcefully into the room.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club…" the blonde said, herding her into the room. To his surprise she broke away from him as easily as she had the twin trying to take her to lunch.

"I don't think so." She said making for the door, but he didn't even seem to have paused in his sales pitch.

"What is your type…" he asked and started listing off what type everyone was supposed to be, but she interrupted him again, this time making sure he heard.

"None of you morons." She said ruthlessly, "If I can't get out through the door I guess I'll take the quick way." As she said it she broke away from him again and, before any of them could recover from their unsympathetic rejection, she had the window open and had jumped out. She grabbed the window ledges and other things so she reached the ground easily, landing on her feet.

The host club was left stunned, starring at the open window. Tamaki looked completely broken by the unquestionable rejection of, not only him, but the whole club he had put together. The twins looked, if anything, amused.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Host Club.**

Eileen didn't find out until the next morning that the club president didn't take rejection well. He'd had a good deal of time after their encounter, sulking in a corner, until another girl came in to be fawned over. He had decided sometime during his sulking that, if none of them were her type, they would find out who was and recruit them. She found this out when she noticed that they were following her whenever they didn't have classes.

Annoyed, she eventually started darting down random hallways and into rooms, trying to get rid of them. She couldn't seem to shake them off though. Every time they found her she would dart off again after shooting dirty looks at, at least one of them, not giving them the chance to say anything. The twins had already filled her in on all she cared to know in classes, and she didn't care to tell them anything more about herself. If anything she was having fun in their little game of cats and mouse. Eventually she hid in a closet to get rid of them, sitting in the back corner where she thought she would have the best chance of seeing anyone who opened the door before she was seen herself.

The twins however used their advantage at the end of their last class and trapped her before she could get away.

"Why are you running away from us?" One of them asked from her side, they had her trapped against a wall where she couldn't escape.

"Because it's more fun than just saying that I want nothing to do with you or any of your ridiculous friends." She answered with a smirk. Their grins widened as they leaned in towards her.

"Oh so that's it," one of them said leaning into the side of her face.

"You wanted to play with us." the other finished, leaning into her other side. Both of them were closer than would be completely comfortable for anyone. Eileen looked, if anything annoyed with them.

"Actually I just thought it should be more interesting to make you figure it out yourselves, but your group seems exceptionally dense." She replied with a smirk. "I would have thought you would have gotten the point when I told you all yesterday that I'm just not interested in any of you."

The twins backed away, but only slightly, confused that she hadn't gotten flustered at all when they had gotten close enough to her for her to feel their breath on her skin. Judging from her expression she hadn't reacted to them at all.

"What happened to your uniform?" It was Haruhi that broke the tense silence, since the twins still had Eileen trapped. She looked at 'him' between the twins.

"I just ripped all the petticoats out so I didn't look like a hand bell." She answered simply. The twins looked her over again, noticing that she was in the school's female uniform except that the skirts instead of puffing out at the bottom like a ball gown fell more gracefully around her legs. While it better flattered her figure, the style of the dress looked ill fitting without the petticoats to hold it away from her body and exaggerate her figure.

While they spoke, Tamaki and the other host club boys showed up expecting to go chasing after her once again.

"Oh good," he exclaimed happily, "you've captured the runaway princess." Rolling her eyes Eileen kicked the closer of the two twins, smirking when they both turned to her furiously.

"I blame you both." She said accusingly. The one holding his shin looked incredulous.

"So why did you kick me?" he accused in return.

"You were closer." She shrugged.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Host club.**

Once the host club had Eileen trapped, they dragged her back to the third floor music room. As soon as she was standing on her own she tried to leave again, this time they had someone blocking the windows as well.

"Dear princess, I deeply apologize for dragging you here this way…"

"Then let me leave," Eileen interrupted Tamaki's dramatic opening.

"I'm afraid Tamaki's taken a bit of an interest in you," Kyoya said calmly, leaning against the wall next to the window.

"I don't care if Nostradamus came to him in a vision and told him he has to lead me through a quest to save the universe." Kyoya looked at her sharply in irritation, she just glared back.

"My dear princess," Tamaki started.

"I'm not a princess." She snapped as she sat on one of the tables in the room. "Now tell me what you want so I can refuse and leave."

"You don't have much of an accent for someone from Scotland." Hikarou noted tersely.

"Most recently from Scotland," She sighed in annoyance, "I never stayed in one place for long. If I'm from anywhere I suppose it would be the Atlantic."

"You're from the ocean?" Hunny asked sweetly standing just in front of her. She rolled her eyes.

"It's where I've spent the most time." She elaborated dryly. "Is that all?"

"It is our job as the Ouran Host club to make all of the young ladies that visit us happy," Tamaki said dramatically as he bowed to her, she rolled her eyes.

"Your point is?" she asked.

"I'm afraid your remark upon entering the other day has rather bothered Tamaki." Kyoya mentioned.

"You've implied that the club I've put together is imperfect," Tamaki said leaning in close to her, "If there is a type that I've neglected I will recruit them."

"Anyone who would consider joining a host club isn't my type." She said rolling her eyes again.

"Haruhi didn't join by choice." Hunny observed, now sitting with Mori across the room. Eileen glanced at them slightly before commenting.

"Haruhi's a girl, and did actually join, whether by choice or not." There was an immediate response to that statement. Even before she had finished her sentence Tamaki and the twins had stepped between them, protective of Haruhi.

"Haruhi isn't a girl!" Tamaki exclaimed defensively. Eileen rolled her eyes but didn't comment.

"Can I go now, I've answered your questions." She said after a minute sitting in awkward, nervous silence.

"I'm afraid not, the moment you entered the Host club you became one of our customers," Tamaki said smoothly as he approached her again. "As one of our customers it is our duty to make you happy Princess."

Eileen glared at him slightly.

"You want to make me happy?" she asked acidly.

"Of course, Princess." Tamaki said bowing to her again.

"Then back the fuck off," she growled startling the hosts. "I already told you morons that I'm not interested in your bullshit, and like I said before, I'm not a fucking princess." She stood as she said it glaring darkly into Tamaki's startled eyes.

"But Prin.." he cut himself off when she growled at the name.

"I don't intend to spend my time on some moronic parody of a shojo manga," Even Kyoya looked like he had been taken a little off guard by her aggression. "If you want to screw around with a bunch of girls be my guest but leave me out of it."

Nobody stopped her when she left. Their eyes were on Tamaki, waiting for his reaction. For a while he looked like he might cry but he never did, slowly the expression faded from his face to be replaced with thoughtful confusion.

"There has to be a way to win her." He said softly, decisively.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Host club or 'Come on Eileen'.**

After her second encounter with the host club the group stopped following her, but the twins stayed with her everywhere she went during classes, usually dragging Haruhi with them. Tamaki decided that, as a girl, Eileen had to have some sort of weakness when it came to men. While she had twice now rejected the host club, he was still intent on discovering what it was, what type of man it was that she wouldn't be able to resist. It was the twins' job, as well as Haruhi's since they were in her class, to watch her and report back to the rest of them to figure her out. It was Kyoya's job to find out whatever he could about her past.

The twins had tried asking her questions while they were in class together, but she refused to answer anything and simply ignored anything the three of them said to her. So Kyoya actually had the easier job. Though, at the same time, they already knew most of what he found about her.

She had already told them, when she started at the school, that she owned a publishing corporation, though she hadn't mentioned that she had left the company in the hands of one of her employees for the remainder of her time in school. Kyoya told them though that it wasn't of much importance, and reminded them of the school's policy against students working. They had also already been aware that her parents were dead. But they were surprised by the rest of the story that Kyoya was able to find.

Eileen's parents had died when she was very young, no more than five years old if that, they had been on a trip, sailing around the Caribbean when they ran into a storm. The ship went down, Eileen and her family on it. Her parents had been found a few days later, or what was left of them after lying, drowned, in the ocean for days. Eileen hadn't been found until a week after the storm, sitting on an island with a sympathetic retired couple, guarding a portion of the beach.

It took him a bit of time to find out why, and he was almost amused when he did. Her family had been well to do, but hardly rich on the level that would have allowed her to attend Ouran. Apparently, before she had washed up on shore she had noticed something in the water.

It took her a long time to make anyone believe, or even listen to her, and eventually she had to buy their interest in her story. Or at least their compliance in helping her look. While she was too young to go diving on her own, she eventually had help in bringing up three old sunken galleons, two of them still laden with treasure, and at least one of them obviously an old pirate ship. She had been thrilled, and with all of the treasure she had found she paid all of the people that had helped her bring it to the surface, and gave the couple that had taken care of her until she was found enough money that they wouldn't have to worry about anything for the rest of their lives, and whoever survived them would be well off as well.

Still, what Kyoya found truly interesting was the fact that, up until this point in her life, there was little to no record of her existence. In the reports of the accident this was noted as well. Eileen's family had apparently spent most of their lives on the sea as well, and had kept their daughter with them. As far as anyone knew, when she was found, she didn't even have a name. Given the circumstances, and her age, she was eventually allowed to name herself. And it was even given in the reports that she had been asked why she chose the name Eileen. Her response had been that she had always loved the song, 'Come on Eileen' so it was the best name she could think of.

She had been eleven when she funded the opening of her own publishing house, one that specialized in children's books and scifi/fantasy novels. She had been successful because she had an eye for a good book, almost every book she published became a hit, at least for the first couple years, until she began expanding. The larger her company became, the less control she had to personally pick every book that the published.

Through all of this, Eileen never stayed in one place more than a few months. She spent most of her time, when ever she could, sailing. She lived in several places around the world, when she had to go to school. Before she had come to Ouran, she had been living in Scotland for the past eight months.

It took Kyoya three days to find out everything he could about her, and when he did he called a meeting for the host club to let them know everything he had found. It was interesting, and most of it good information to have when dealing with the girl, but none of it really helped Tamaki's quest to conform the girl to a fan of his club.

The twins were instantly curious at the idea that she had chosen her own name, and immediately went to find the song she had named herself after. After all, it wasn't uncommon for women to fall for the musicians they listened to. They found it immensely amusing when they found the song for themselves.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Host club or 'Come on Eileen'.**

"_Poor old Johnny Ray_

_Sounded sad upon the radio_

_He moved a million hearts in mono_

_Our mothers cried and sang along and who'd blame them_

_Now you're grown, so grown, now I must say more than e'er_

_Go toora loora toora loo rye aye_

_And we can sing just like our fathers_

_Come on Eileen, well I swear (what he means)_

_At this moment, you mean everything_

_With you in that dress my thoughts I confess_

_Verge on dirty_

_Ah come on Eileen_

_These people round here wear beaten down eyes_

_Sunk in smoke dried faces_

_They're so resigned to what their fate is_

_But not us, no not us_

_We are far too young and clever_

_Eileen I'll sing this tune forever_

_Come on Eileen well I swear (what he means)_

_Ah come on, let's take off everything_

_That pretty red dress Eileen (tell him yes)_

_Ah come on Eileen"_

Karou grinned and Hikaru smirked when they saw Eileen walk into class that morning. It was little more than a week since Kyoya had told them everything he could find on the girl. After that they had been curious themselves, and found the song she had named herself after. Kyoya had their copy now, they'd had the whole club listen to it the afternoon before.

"Morning Eileen…" Hikaru said, grinning at her. She didn't respond, sitting in her seat and trying to ignore them. Karou nudged his brother to look at her bag where a skeletal hand was sticking up slightly from the top.

"What do you have there, Eileen?" He asked leaning over to her. She glanced down at her bag as she pulled it out of their reach.

"Just airing out some of the skeletons in my closet, they were getting a bit musty." They just blinked at her, not sure how to respond.

"The skeletons in your closet, Eileen?" Karou asked curiously.

"Like I said, they were beginning to get musty." She answered casually.

"So you brought them to school, Eileen?" he asked her grinning. She just shrugged at him and rolled her eyes.

"I see you found the song anyway." She said looking down, trying to focus on her work as they grinned at her. The rest of her classes went more or less the same way, the twins teasing her about her name while she tried to ignore them. Between classes she would disappear, surprising them, particularly when Haruhi noticed that they could no longer see the skeletons poking out of her bag.

The days following went in mostly the same way. Eileen would come to school in her 'altered' uniform and what appeared to be a bag full of skeletons she said she was 'airing out' which would steadily get smaller as the day went on. And when classes were finally over the twins would continue to tease her and try to get her to go with them back to the host club, which she would refuse before she disappeared once again.

This went on for a few weeks until the unthinkable happened, after refusing the twins offer to go back to the club with them for the hundredth time that day, Eileen stumbled in once again.

"The princess once again graces us with her presence!" Tamaki said, nearly pouncing on her. He probably would have, had he not been with a customer at the time.

"Not this shit again…" she said as she tried to back out of the door. It was the twins who stopped her.

"We thought you didn't want to come, Eileen?" Karou said shutting the door before she could get out.


End file.
